An implied goal of the Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program is the expansion of the national pool of contributing biomedical scientist through the training of significant number of persons from the underutilized pool of ethnic minorities under-represented in the biomedical sciences. Since the inception of the MBRS program at Meharry in 1972, the college has made and continues to make, a significant contribution to this national goal. This application is for the continued development and expansion of biomedical sciences at Meharry Medical College. This development and expansion will permit us to accomplish the following set of Specific Aims: 1. To expand and improve research capabilities in the biomedical sciences. 2. To increase the number of areas in which students can obtain research training in biomedical sciences at Meharry. 3. To increase the number of minority scientists trained in the biomedical sciences. 4. To improve the intellectual and scientific environment in biomedical sciences at Meharry. These Specific Aims will be accomplished by providing funds for: 1. Research projects employing modern concepts and techniques in such biomedical areas as cell and molecular biology, biochemistry, genetics, physiology, microbiology, and pharmacology. 2. Research support for graduate students conducting research in the laboratories of established investigators whose projects are supported by sources other than MBRS. 3. An increase number of graduate students and student-related activities such as travel to scientific meetings. 4. Seminars, journal clubs, and similar activities which enrich the scientific environment.